


Hearts intertwined

by Willofhounds



Category: RWBY, Wolf Lake
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Skinwalker Qrow Branwen, Skinwalkers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: A week before the start of a new school year Ozpin gets a call. There is someone in holding he absolutely must meet. A child that has not had their aura activated took on an Ursa and survived. Lukas is a boy who always knew where he was on the food chain. At the bottom. His pack hates him for being a half breed and the humans see him as a monster.





	1. Beacon part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CocksAndClocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocksAndClocks/gifts).



Ozpin's POV

Going through the students for the upcoming year was always a daunting task. This year it was especially daunting with two particular applicants. Neither had attended a combat school but they passed the entrance exam with flying colors.

It had not taken much digging to find out why they didn't attend a combat school. Both of the applicants were part of the Bramwen tribe. The only children of the leader. Twins as it would happen. Rare things to happen in such a tribe.

There was little question in his mind about why they were attending Beacon. Raven at the very least would be looking to learn how to kill huntsman. The other was less interesting. He seemed to be following Raven's example but little else could be said for the seventeen year old.

His scroll pinged with a call. It was too late for it to be one of his professors. They wouldn't call him unless the school was about to burn down. There wasn't a name associated with the number either. So it wasn't one of his few friends in the city.

Curious he ansswered, "This is Headmaster Ozpin. Who is calling?"

A familar voice of the chied of police replied, "Headmaster Ozpin thank the gods. I'm Chief Jenson from the city. I have someone in the station that you will want to meet. I'm sending you a video now."

The video popped up on his screen a second later. A boy with black hair and cold blue eyes stood fighting an Ursa. They were just outside the city limits it looked like. Behind the boy lay a small child on the ground. It seemed the boy was protecting her.

In the boy's hands was a sword that he swung wildly but with power. There was raw talent in the boy's fighting technique but one that would need to be cleaned up.

Ozpin frowned when he saw the Ursa land what had to be a painful blow on the boy. No aura activated to stop it. No semblance used to fight the Ursa.

Not only raw talent in swordsplay but the will to stand between a civilian and a grim. It was courage that wasn't seen very often.

Jenson asked curious, "Can you come down to meet the boy? He's in the hospital near your school."

Ozpin said getting to his feet and grabbing his cane, "Give me fifteen minutes, Chief."

"Yes sir."

Fifteen minutes later found him outside a hospital room. Inside he could see a young man no older than fifteen being treated. His wounds weren't as bad as they could have been. They required some stitches but it wouldn't leave any permanent damage.

The boy however seemed ill at ease in the room. He growled at anyone who came near. Even if they were simply trying to help him. It was the mark of a hurt soul.

Jenson asked coming up next to him, "What do you think, Headmaster? With a little polishing he would make a good student at that academy of yours. From what I heard you have an old amount of students. He could be your final one."

Ozpin noted, "He's a little young to be joining Beacon. Why not have him wait a few more years?"

There was something more going on here. Something that the Chief didn't say when he first made contact with Ozpin.

Jenson shook his head as he replied, "The council went above both of us on this one. I was lucky that you answered your scroll. If I couldn't find a school to take the kid, he is going to lock up. Apparently he was part of a raiding party in the South and recently broke off from them. The council is worried if he's not in school then he will return to them. From what I've seen the lad just wants a life. One that he can call his own. That's why I called you. Your known for taking in strays that no one else wants."

Thats why he was here then. Ozpin had already taken in two bandits. What was one more to add to the mix? If what the Chief said was true however the boy would be in need of a guardian.

Most of the staff at Beacon was too busy to take on a teenager. The only one who was there year around himself and their Grim studies teacher. Jacob was not a good man to give a child to. He was cold and calculating. Rarely showed any emotions. When he did it was always anger. No this child would need a softer touch.

Making his decision he said, "I wish to speak to the boy. Do we know his name yet?"

Jenson shook his head and replied, "No sir. We don't have names on any of his group. It's just pictures that were taken. Out of the raiders he's the only one with black hair and blue eyes. The entire time he's been here he's not said one word to anyone. Just snarls. If I didn't know any better I would say he couldn't speak."

They both knew the boy could speak but was choosing not to. The boy had spoken to the child he saved. That was enough.

When the healers left Ozpin went in. The boy glared at him from his place on the bed but didn't make a move to attack.

Ozpin leaned against his cane as he greeted, "Hello young man. My name is Professor Ozpin. May I inquire about your name?"

The boy bit his lip and continued to glare at Ozpin. The old Headmaster knew it wouldn't be that easy. Still he had to start somewhere.

Ozpin sighed, "Then let's start with what I know. You are a young man no older than fifteen. You are from the southern part of the kingdom. There isn't any names for your raid group that we can identify so far. Recently you left your raid group to come here. You saved a young girl just outside the city. At the risk of your own life you fought an Ursa. Without aura or a semblance. Most people would consider that suicide. I consider it an act of bravery rarely seen by one so young."

The boy looked away but still did not speak. This child certainly did not trust easily.

Ozpin continued, "Normally you would be healed and sent on your way. However with you past the council wants you where they can keep an eye on you. Meaning you have two options. You can go to jail for the crimes you committed in the past," the boy bared his teeth but said nothing, "Or you can take a chance with me and come to Beacon. I watched the video of your fight. You have unrefined talent. At my school you could refine it and become a powerful huntsman."

A voice hoarse from lack of use questioned, "Who would be my guardian? Don't take me as someone that is stupid professor. I know that your council would never allow me in your school unsupervised."

Now they were getting somewhere.

Lukas' POV

When he escaped from his pack the last thing he expected was to find himself in the company of Opzin. The man was the Headmaster of Beacon and a huntsman. Huntsman hunted people like him.

Yet as Lukas gazed into the man's amber eyes he found no malice. There wasn't an ounce of anger or hatred directed at him. Just a sense of calmness.

The night it seemed was full of surprises. The Headmaster wanted him to come to his academy. Him a mere fifteen year old boy who had no formal training or education.

He almost wanted to refuse until he found out the consequences. Jail time. He would not survive in a Vale prison cell. The pack would find him and his leave would be for naught.

There wasn't a choice here. He would go with the Headmaster for now. Later he would escape from the school and find somewhere else to hide. Coming to Vale had been a bad idea.

Ozpin sat across from him now his amber eyes never leaving Lukas' blue ones. It should have unnerved him how the man seemed to look directly into his soul. Instead it calmed him somewhat. There was no longer the need to run and fight the man.

Ozpin said drawing Lukas from his thoughts, "There are only two members of my staff that are on campus year around. Myself and my Grim's Studies teacher. I think you would be more comfortable with myself than him. He is a good teacher but parental figure I think not."

Lukas couldn't help himself he gave a small snort. It seemed that the man did have a sense of humor.

The man asked his voice gentle, "What's your name? I can't keep calling you lad. Now can I?"

Lukas looked away. The less people that knew his name the better. Word would eventually get back to the pack but he would do everything to keep that to later.

A sigh escaped the man. Lukas looked up to find the man standing.

Ozpin said his amber eyes showing his sincerity, "You don't have to tell me now. When you're ready is fine. I'll go get the discharge papers so you can return with me to my school. Unless you wish to go to jail?"

Lukas shook his head and Ozpin smiled slightly. Just when the man reached the door Lukas said, "Lukas. My name is Lukas."

Ozpin's face brightened and then he was gone. Why did he say that? There was no reason for him to trust this man. At the same time he felt something pulling him towards, Ozpin.

Shaking his head Lukas waited for the man to return. For now he would go with Ozpin. If it came down to it he could run.

Tyler's POV

He snarled at anyone that came close to him. The boy who was likely his primary mate had run off. Things had been going so well then the boy disappeared.

He knew that Lukas was frustrated. The younger boy had yet to show any signs of the change coming. At fifteen it wasn't unheard of but having a human as one of his parents didn't help.

Lukas had always been considered an outsider of the pack. His human heritage and the fact he was fascinated by them scared most of the pack.

Tyler had always been more practical. Instead of shunning the younger boy he took Lukas under his wing. He never mentioned the surreal likeness between the boy and his primary mate. Instead he helped him grow into himself.

His kindness with the boy did not go unnoticed. Many of the elder members saw it as a sign of good fortune. If Tyler's temperament slowly changed then maybe he would be ready for leadership in the coming years.

It came much sooner than any of them expected. Willard Cates the head of the clan and pack had been dying. A cancerous tumor entered his body and there was little they could do to stop it. Words spread quickly when the alpha was murdered. By who no one knew.

For the pack this meant a change in leadership. For years Tyler had worked to prove himself. Now that he was old enough it was his time to take control. If not for himself but for Lukas. If anyone else came into power they would kill the boy. Unless it was Donner, but he would never take up the mantel. It had been over a decade since he even made the change. No he was the only hope for the young boy.


	2. Beacon part  2

Lukas's POV 

Excitement filled him as they took off into the air. Flying was one of his favorite ways to travel. 

Ozpin was sitting in one of the seats but Lukas stood just inside the doorway. The captain tried to force him to sit inside as well but a look from Ozpin stopped him. 

The wind in his face was invigorating. The scents in the air were fresh and soothing. He got to watch the city from his position. It was the freest he felt in a long time. 

Even when he was running he didn't feel this free. Whether that was because he knew his clan was chasing him or that he knew others were looking for him. 

A little unwillingly his eyes trailed away from the city below. They went to the man in green who was watching Lukas with amusement.

Lukas inquired his eyes going back to the city, "What is going to happen now?"

Ozpin answered truthfully, "For now we will get you settled at Beacon. Tomorrow I will unlock your aura and help you learn how to use your sword better."

Unlock his aura? That would help him in case he had to run again. He had no interest in staying with the school but for the moment it was the safest place for him. If he ran again the clan would certainly catch up to him. 

Training to use a sword would be helpful as well. He knew that he wasn't ready to face the Grim. At least not in the way that other students were. His swordplay was barely up to par with students who went to the basic academies. There had been little time to learn more. His main studies like the rest of the clan had been on his clan. They had to know the history and what to expect when the change came. 

It wasn't a sure thing that he would experience the change. As it stood then he was a half breed. His mother had been a wolf his father a human. 

The pack had begun to threaten his life. His mother believed in the survival of the fittest. She would do nothing to protect him. It was Sherman Blackstone who helped him get away. The only one he remotely regretted leaving was Tyler. 

Now he stood on an airship going to Beacom Academy. When he left the pack he never expected to end up here. It was so far away from home. Yet somehow he didn't regret saving the child so that he ended up here. It could change but he didn't think so. 

Ozpin's POV 

As they neared his school he could see the boy called Lukas stiffen. Lukas's mouth dropped open in shock. His school was certainly an impressive sight. It was more impressive during day but for now it would do. 

Ozpin said with a gentle smile, "The view from my tower is much the same. You will have a room in my tower and a dorm room that you will share with your team."

Lukas asked his eyes not meeting Ozpin's, "What do you want with me, Ozpin? I'm not a lap dog."

"I expect nothing of you," came his truthful answer. 

He didn't expect anything of the boy. There was already so much hurt and darkness in them. He helped many students overcome their darkness. Some he couldn't help but he tried. 

The boy's green eyes went wide in surprise. Then Ozpin felt the ship began its descent. No doubt Anna his Deputy was out looking for him. 

She hounded him as if he couldn't take care of himself. Though there was times she was right. He didn't take care of himself as much as he should have. 

They both jolted slightly when the ship landed. Ozpin was on his feet in the next moment. Lukas stepped off before waiting for him. Ozpin followed with a slight smile. 

A dirty blond haired woman with piercing blue eyes waited for them. They went from Ozpin to Lukas confusion evident in her eyes. He had to smile at her. Anna knew him too well. She knew him too well to think that this was just a student. 

Anna asked her eyes going back to him, "Ozpin, who's this?"

Lukas tsked but didn't reply. Ozpin said gently, "This is Lukas. I was called earlier this evening about him. He will be starting with the first years."

"Ozpin! You can't just let someone in without taking the entrance exams!"

Lukas stepped back his green eyes jumping up angrily. There was little doubt he was taking offense to her words. 

He said diplomatically, "I didn't just take someone off the street, Anna. This boy took on an extremely large Ursa by himself. Without prior training or even aura. If he was allowed to continue on his own he would die."

Lukas snapped, "Don't talk about me like I'm not here! I hate that!" 

Ozpin stepped forward to calm the boy. It wasn't exactly unexpected for the lad to flinch back. Still when he did Ozpin paused. All the signs were there. This child did not have an easy life and was likely abused. 

Ozpin intoned softly, "Easy there. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe here."

Lukas replied barely audible even with how close they were, "I'm not safe anywhere. She's right. I don't belong here."

Ozpin said his amber eyes flashing to Anna, "You have a place here, Lukas. I don't make promises that I can't keep. Now come let us get you settled. Anna you can meet with me tomorrow."

Green eyes met his amber ones. There was suspicion carefully hidden there. Behind the suspicion was even heavier hidden sense of hope. Like many who he took in this boy seemed to simply want a place to belong. That wasn't something Ozpin could begrudge him for. 

Ozpin motioned for Lukas to follow him. As he turned the man saw the boy hesitate. Then he heard footsteps behind him. 

He led Lukas through the courtyard and to the tower. He input the code to allow them to go straight to his office. When he looked at Lukas he noticed the boy was shaking. His green eyes darted all around the enclosed space. Then it hit him. Lukas was claustrophobic. 

Ozpin said softly so not to scare the boy, "Easy, Lukas. Take deep breaths. In and out. That's it."

Now he understood why the boy didn't want the doors to the ship closed. Lukas didn't like enclosed spaces. Luckily his extra room had a window that could open. He would have to make sure of the same for his dorm.

The elevator opened a moment later and Lukas was out quickly. It didn't surprise him at all. Maybe they could work on it as he learned about the boy.


End file.
